


Behave

by rebelLinks



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Bets, Cornerstone, F/M, Gen, M/M, Manipulation, loosley based on a yogheadcanon, possible violence later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelLinks/pseuds/rebelLinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirin knew that something had to be done. He had spent much too long creating this new world for them, only for them to reduce it to a steaming wasteland of bitter rivalries and petty wars. No, something needed to be done to make sure that this wouldn’t occur.</p>
<p>Some sort of test.</p>
<p>Perhaps, more of a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rules of the Game

If Kirin was being honest, he had hoped that this world would have lasted at least a little bit longer.

Granted it did last a while longer than he had expected, but all the same, he had higher hopes. Yet here was the ruins of a little less than a year’s efforts, a smoking crater of radiation and rubble.

It could have been worse.

However, Kirin knew that something had to be done. He had spent much too long creating this new world for them, only for them to reduce it to a steaming wasteland of bitter rivalries and petty wars. No, something needed to be done to make sure that this wouldn’t occur.

Some sort of test.

Perhaps, more of a game. After all, the mortals in his care weren’t exactly…. patient, to say the least. No, a game would much closer suit them. Perhaps it would suit Kirin better as well. After all, it had been an awful long time since he had taken a break.

It was this realization that led Kirin to the solution before him. Scouring through the holes and windows of the void, searching for something suitable…. There, a quiet yet difficult world, long since abandoned by its old inhabitants, looking nearly untouched. It would be perfect.

With a world in mind for his test, he began to ponder exactly who needed to be placed there. Duncan, Kim, and the Hat trio were the most definite ones to hop to his mind, as they had caused most of the damage upon the old world. If he was being honest, they could be blamed nearly entirely for the devastation to his old handiwork. But he doubted the test would result in much if it was just the five of them. If anything, that was a straight path to a similar fate for this temporary world. 

Sjin, as well, might make a good addition, thanks to his help in the destruction of multiple past worlds. While he seemed to be on a relatively clean streak with his farming and policing, it certainly couldn’t hurt to make sure the man wasn’t beginning to return to his old trigger-happy ways. On that note, Kirin decided, it might be a good idea to place Rythian in his little test. The endermage had been quiet in this world, holing himself up far away from the others, to the point where most thought he was dead and gone. Quiet was never a good sign from the mage, and Kirin knew it was probably best to make sure that Rythian could get along and behave sanely with others before he transported him to the new world. 

As a final thought, he added the Rail Bros to his plans, more out of curiosity than necessity. The two got along better than most, but held no real alliances outside of themselves, and Kirin was intrigued to see how they would play a part in his game. With his pieces in place, he set about preparing the board, wiping away the few remaining signs of the life that once roamed the land, and preparing a small area for the group to meet and learn the rules. 

It wasn’t long until Kirin felt a familiar presence tingling behind him. Not bothering to turn around, Kirin continued reforming a small portion of mountain that the old residents had hollowed out, simply waving a hand non-committedly at the figure he felt behind him. “What brings you here, Lying?”

A quiet chuckles rises from behind him, confirming his suspicions as to who the intruder was. “If I’m not mistaken, this isn’t where you planned on taking them all. What exactly are you planning here, Kirin?”

With the stone placed back where it should be in the mountain, Kirin began making sure that there were enough ores in the area to keep the group satisfied. “Just a test is all. I want to make sure that we won’t have any repeats of the last world. At least not too quickly.”

He can feel Lying’s magic creep closer to him, and soon Lying is hovering just in Kirin’s viewpoint. “Tests are boring, Kirin. How about we make things interesting?”

“This isn’t a permanent world, Lying. It’s just to make sure that they can co-exist without blowing each other up.”

“Of course it is. But we can still have a little fun with this, can’t we?”

Kirin weighs his common sense against his curiosity, finally finding the latter win out. “What are you proposing?”

“A bet.”

“Not surprising.”

Lying hovers closer to Kirin’s front, a smug grin with far too many teeth plastered across his face. “I don’t believe they’re going to make it past twenty weeks.”

Kirin smirks. “Is that all? Done.”

Lying raises a finger. “On one condition. You don’t intervene.”

“Define intervene.”

Lying’s smile grows. “You do not touch them past your initial instructions or what have you. Let them run their own course, handle their own problems.”

“They’re mortal, Lying. They’ll run into problems they can’t fix. Am I allowed to help them then, or would that be off limits too?”

“Op someone. I know you can, it’s not that hard.”

“You’d honestly trust any one of them with our powers?”

“Oh, don’t be stupid, of course not. But like you said, this world is temporary. The worst they could do is kill it like the last one.” Lying extends his hand, waiting. “Twenty weeks, no touching. If this place is still inhabitable by then, you win.”

Kirin rolls the words around in his mind, considering the pros and cons, before taking the hand offered to him, giving it a firm shake.

“Deal”

\--------------------------------------------------

Sjin woke up to a pounding light against his closed eyelids, the sound of birds and wind in his ears, and a sore ache in his back. Cracking his eyes open, he takes in a place that is decidedly not his bedroom where he fell asleep the night prior. He takes in the dense forest around him, the rolling mountains off to the distance, and finally, the worn, stone table in front of him. Pinned to it is a fragile piece of paper, held on to the table with what appears to be a bone needle.Sjin blinks the weariness and confusion out of his eyes, taking in the message on the note.

‘Welcome to your newest game.  
Enjoy your new powers.  
Work together this time around.  
And please, for pete’s sake,   
behave.’


	2. New Pawns

“So Hat Films have built a…. uh, a, um…. have built our house on a slime island.” Sjin ran a hand through his hair as he trecked over rocks back to his grave. “That’s a nice place to live, isn’t it?”   
He found himself wincing at the horribly fake optimism in his voice, climbing up a hill to the forest in which he was shot, as Rythian’s voice portrays a similar skepticism. 

The whole ordeal had left Sjin feeling more than a little overwhelmed. Hell, even that felt like an understatement. Sjin felt fucking lost as shit. The note had said little, and he had little time to discern what exactly it meant before old friends and foes, although more foes than friends, quite literally began falling out of the sky. The awkward ten minutes of silence that had occurred after Rythian appeared were some he never wanted to live again. Yet, after showing him and the quickly arriving others the note, and after establishing a few goals of his own, things seemed to be going…. smoothly.

Well, perhaps not smoothly. But nobody had made any nukes yet, so he’d say it was going decently.

Digging up the shallow grave that contained his belongings, he counted up the wool he had gathered so far and compared it to Rythian’s, before continuing into the vast forest to find more sheep. He had to admit, he was somewhat shocked to find the mage still alive, despite knowing he shouldn’t be. Possibly even more shocking was that they actually hadn’t tried to kill each other.

What could Sjin say, the farm had mellowed him.

However, what prompted a change in the mage still surpassed him. His old revenge kink seemed to have nearly left him entirely, though he still managed to glare at nearly every ender mun and miny they passed until someone called him out on it with a laugh. He paused, momentarily looking almost… embarassed? Before joining in with their chuckles and brushing it off. He seemed to catch himself after that.

Sjin couldn’t help but feel that this whole event was some elaborate joke at his expense, though. Here he was, stranded in an unfamiliar world with unfamiliar magic and science, surrounded by people who he had quite the reputation with. No one seemed to have any idea who had sent them here, or why, or how long they’d be here. The whole thing was one giant mystery.

As he sliced through the chest of yet another sheep, removing it’s wool and placing it in his pack, he thought back to the other mystery he had encountered. Flexing his fingers carefully, he felt the intense thrum of magic course around them, stronger than anything he had felt in his dealings with Thaumcraft or Ars Magica.

When he first discovered the power surrounding him, he had been quick to experiment, testing different ideas as the others slowly appeared. He found he could toggle rain, skip night, and other things that before had been impossible without at least higher tier spells, all with a flick of his wrist or a wiggle of his fingers. He had only witnessed a few others who could do something like this, and still….

Well, it didn’t add up any more than anything about this world did. Sjin sighed, finally catching glance of their new home, and stopped near dead in his tracks with a sigh.

“Are we- are we really gonna build our house on that…..”

“I don’t know if building on a slime island is that great of an idea personally,” Rythian’s voice cuts through his headset, reminding him that others can hear him when he thinks out loud. “But-”

“I think it’s a horrible idea” Sjin admits, as Rythian sighs, adding “Who am I to question Hat Films? ...It’s a really bad idea.”

“It’s a bad idea.” Sjin agrees. “It’s a bad idea and I think that’s maybe why they decided to do it.” They both chuckle, evolving into damn near laughter at the notification that Benji has suffocated in a wall. Through his quiet laughter, Rythian manages a proud declaration of “I think our teams are doing great!” As they slowly fade out and continue on gathering resources for the improbable and mostly stupid abode above them. 

\----------------------------------------------

Kirin watched, silent and invisible, at the motley crew on their island. He had to admit, he was amused by the on-goings and plans that Sjin had come up with. However, only the second week was drawing to a close, and they had already begun bickering. The Rail Bros certainly hadn’t hurt the scenario, but they weren’t helping it at all, and Kirin realized that he had forgotten to include any sort of pacifier to the party.

He wasn’t going to win like this, not at all.

“Lying”

The being appeared next to him, hovering above the mostly formed house with it’s missing roof. “I presume you want to meddle. The answer is no.”

“Now it’s not so much meddling-””No, Kirin-””As it is modifying. Just one person, Lying. I won’t speak a word to anyone. Just one more little soul to the game. One more piece.”

Lying seemed to consider this, watching as the bickering in the house raised a little before settling back into friendly banter. “One more. That’s it. One more and no one else.”

Kirin smiled, stretching a bit before straightening, preparing to teleport. 

“Who, out of curiosity, will be joining us?” Lying inquired, but all Kirin offered was a smirk before he vanished.

**Author's Note:**

> sOBS I'm sorry I've literally never written any of these characters before but I am deeply in love with Yogscast and so I had to write something. This is kind of loosely based on Yogheadcanon #486, about how Cornerstone is essentially Kirin's equivalent of the Survival Games. I liked the concept and kind of twisted it a bit to fit characters and junk.
> 
> Takes place in between the two servers, and might be crap (hopefully not though). Please please lease if you noticed anything wrong or improve-able please please PLEASE let me know. I do not pretend to be a writer. This is not something I excel at.
> 
> I really don't quite know where this is gonna go. Like I have a base idea and some plot points, but mostly I'm just winging it.


End file.
